Maximum Security
Maximum Security '''is the fifth SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show short. Plot After Plankton almost successfully steals the Krabby Patty secret formula, Mr. Krabs put's it under maximum security. Transcript '''Setting: '''Chum Bucket '''Plankton: Finally! I have successfully built a teleportation machine, in which I will use to teleport inside the safe where Krabs hides that secret formula of his! inside the teleportation machine Here goes nothing. inside the safe Setting: Safe in the Krusty Krab Plankton: '''on the scene Yes! The Krabby Patty secret formula is mine! evilly '''Setting: Mr. Krabs's Office Mr. Krabs: That's strange... I feel the sudden urge to check on the secret formula. towards the safe Setting: '''Safe '''Plankton: Mr. Krabs coming No! You're not going to ruin my plans again! behind the bottle where Mr. Krabs keeps the formula Mr. Krabs: safe I should have know that it was nothing... but just to be sure, I'll take this for safe keeping. bottle, only to find Plankton hiding behind it Plankton! Plankton: 'Not again! '''Mr. Krabs: 'Plankton and puts him inside a slingshot '''Plankton: Put me down! Mr. Krabs: go of the string, and slings Plankton back to the Chum Bucket Setting: Outside of Chum Bucket Plankton: Curse you Krabs! directly to the right of a safety net A little more to the left next time! Setting: '''Krusty Krab '''Mr. Krabs: That was a close call. Just to be safe, I better put the formula under maximum security. French Narrator: '''The following day... '''Plankton: '''Let's see you stop me this time Krabs! himself with a canister, and instantly becomes invisible, as he steps forward '''Computer Voice: Warning! You are within a fifty foot radius of the Krabby Patty secret formula! Please back away or be terminated! Plankton: That doesn't sound good. mechanical hand appears, and grabs Plankton Plankton: 'Hey! What are you doing?! mechanical hand throws Plankton back to the Chum Bucket '''Setting: '''Outside of Chum Bucket '''Plankton: 'on safety net At least you were on target this time! montage is shown of Plankton failing to steal the secret formula, because of the security system '''Setting: Chum Bucket Plankton: 'Mr. Krabs closing the Krusty Krab, through a window, with a pair of binoculars What's this? Mr. Krabs shutting down the security system a secret code Yes. into the key pad with binoculars Yes! '''French Narrator: '''The following day... '''Setting: '''Krusty Krab '''Plankton: 'down security system with the code This is just too good! the Krusty Krab 'Mr. Krabs: 'Plankton sneaking in the front door Plankton?! You didn't think that you could sneak past me that easily, did you? '''Plankton: Well, I didn't really plan what was going to happen after I shut down the security system. Mr. Krabs: After you what?! Well, I guess I needed to get rid of the old thing anyway. I missed the good times we had when I was the one foiling your plans, and not that piece of junk! Plankton: What happens now? Mr. Krabs: Don't tell me you've forgotten. Plankton in a slingshot Say "Hi," to Karen for me. go of the string, and slings Plankton back to the Chum Bucket Setting: Outside of Chum Bucket Plankton: directly to the right of the safety net, and sighs The End Trivia *Computer Voice makes it's first appearance. *Originally the title was, Locked Up. Category:Shorts Category:Transcripts